This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a modular jack or receptacle with an array layout for reducing crosstalk.
Various electronic systems, such as those used to transmit signals in the telecommunications industry, include connector assemblies with electrical wires arranged in differential pairs. One wire in the differential pair carries a positive signal and the other wire carries a negative signal intended to have the same absolute magnitude, but at an opposite polarity.
An RJ-45 electrical connector, having a plug and outlet jack, is one example of a connector used to transmit electrical signals in differential pairs. An RJ-45 plug has four differential pairs of wires. The plug has a high level of noise due to the arrangement of the wires as determined by industry standards.
Multiple differential pairs are positioned in close proximity to each other in the connector and generate unwanted electromagnetic (EM) signal coupling or crosstalk, which degrades the quality of the signal transmissions. Another problem experienced is mismatched impedance as a signal is transmitted through the plug and the receptacle assembly. The mismatched impedance causes a portion of the electrical signal to be reflected back toward its source. The amount of reflection that occurs due to impedance mismatch may be quantified as return loss.
In addition, connector assemblies are being used to transmit data across higher frequencies and wider bandwidths. As frequencies increase, the system experiences more signal degradation due to EM signal coupling, return loss and impedance mismatch.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connector design optimized to negate crosstalk and reduce return loss to improve electrical performance. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.